


Shiny Dark Jolt | Headhunt: Flareon and Gardevoir

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Shiny Dark Jolt | A Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Story [1]
Category: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Explorers of Sky
Genre: Fighting, Flareon - Freeform, Gardevoir - Freeform, Gijinka, M/M, Male Slash, Misty Woods, Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon - Freeform, Shiny Jolteon, Shiny Umbreon, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherosh and Raimundo, a duo of extraordinary power, set out to hunt for the two criminals Nys and Cinder. The bounty would come in handy, but their enemies are not to be underestimated...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Dark Jolt | Headhunt: Flareon and Gardevoir

The sun came into the little room much too early, for Raimundo’s taste at least. He had spent his night with Cherosh (what a surprise), and hadn’t really gotten to sleep much. The shiny Jolteon, with his slightly spiky, bluish hair and the bad habit to try and electrocute anyone who was getting on his nerves, slowly crawled out of the warm nest of blankets, pillows, and the snoring shiny Umbreon beneath him. Rosh had quite predictably picked up some of Raimundo’s charge, and now was looking like he had accidently used too much gel to spike his hair up. Raimundo snickered, prodding the snoring Umbreon lightly.

“Wake up fuckhead, it’s time to get up.”

“Fuck you too, Rai.” Cherosh slowly got up, rubbing across his hair and discharging it. “You gave me a damned hard time to sleep tonight. I didn’t know you started snoring so horribly loudly.”

“Shut up, Roshi.” Raimundo yawned and then sneezed, which made electricity jolt all over his body. “Dammit, I bet you gave me your fucking cold or something like that.”

“Stop blabbering nonsense, Rai. I don’t have a cold, how the fuck would you have gotten one?”

Grumbling something inaudible, Cherosh sat up in bed, stretching then with a low purr. He was behaving much more like a cat than Raimundo did at times, and it was somehow odd to see him like that. The Umbreon was busy getting dressed, his blue jewelry needing to be put into place, too. It always took quite some time to get the strange blue metal on and off…

“Hey, Rosh.”

“Hrm?” Cherosh still was fumbling with one of the armbands. “Something the matter?”

“Uh, no. Forget it.” Raimundo scolded himself. Why was this so hard? “It’s just, you…”

Now, Cherosh was looking up at him, with a questioning expression. “What’s the matter, Rai? Problems with just spitting it out again?”

Yep, that was exactly what the problem was most of the times. Raimundo just couldn’t find the right words to express what he was feeling. Well, he _did_ call Rosh an idiot most of the times, and it was a quite true statement, but he still would never have said anything beyond that. They did quarrel, they did fight, but they never would seriously have hurt one another.

“Now come on, it’s not that hard.” Cherosh was grinning by now, his bright golden eyes shimmering in this very mischievous way. “I bet you just have trouble coming up with some new shitty nickname.”

“Shut it, Roshalyn.” Raimundo glared at the grinning Umbreon, trying to remain calm. It wasn’t that easy, when his eyes were drawn to the other’s naked chest, and further down to the rippling abdomen hinting at the physical power lurking beneath Cherosh’s skin. Gods, he wanted this Umbreon, here and now…

“Well, whatever blows your skirt, Rai-rai.” Cherosh got dressed, without any apparent hurry while doing so. “We’ll have to be ready again soon. I mean, after all, we still have to do some training, eh?”

Raimundo nodded, sighing inwardly and getting dressed. He had jinxed it again. He had tried really hard to find the right words, but with him inwardly praying for some kind of inspiration as to what to say…

Rosh wasn’t a bad guy. In fact, he was one of the coolest Umbreons Raimundo had met so far. Most of them tended to be quite solitary, and at times even creepy. In this case, however, Cherosh had turned out to be extroverted (maybe a little too much), friendly, and most importantly by far not as snobbish as some of the Umbreons could become. It was always a bit difficult between the different lines of the Eevee clan. There were some types who just couldn’t mix at all.

Their friendship had started out in a quite… interesting way. They hadn’t liked each other from the very begin, oh no. It would have been a lie to say that they had gotten along just perfectly fine. No, they had been quarrelling all the time, fighting here and there, and getting themselves into trouble with their constant fighting against one another. But in the end, after a dangerous mission in one of the larger dungeons, the two of them had found out that it worked out much more nicely when they cooperated. With how strong both of them had grown, it was quite easy for them to get the jobs done. Of course, there still was a little bit of tension between them.

It wasn’t like it was bad that they were still having a bit of a problem with one another. No, it rather was the little bit of extra kick they got out of being together most of the time. It seemed that the others began viewing them as a pair—something Cherosh found quite amusing, and Raimundo didn’t know what to think about. While it had something very charming about it, it was annoying that there seemed to be not a single one in the whole guild who would have thought that they always were together, no matter where and when.

Raimundo gave the Umbreon a thoughtful look. Cherosh wasn’t that bad, admittedly. It was a bit hard to get along with him, that much was true, but at the same time, it was unthinkable for him to be without this damned strong-headed, never quiet Umbreon. Adding to that, Cherosh was damned strong, and had the stamina of not only one man—or so, it always appeared to Raimundo.

The Jolteon began chuckling to himself, shaking his head. Why was he even thinking about Cherosh that much? It wasn’t like they would share only so few moments. No, they were sort of glued together, in a way. It was always fun to quarrel and fight, and adding to that, there never had been any instance when they hadn’t found a moment to just cuddle up for a while and calm down.

“Something funny?” Cherosh had finished dressing, and was stretching lightly now. He wore completely black clothes, the blue jewelry contrasting the deep black as well as his shimmering eyes. “Come on, we don’t have all day.”

“Yeah, I’m ready. Don’t panic, princess.”

Cherosh rolled his eyes and then hit Raimundo over the head lightly, only to pull the Jolteon close and kiss him deeply. “Now stop it already. We’re here to work hard and become the best fucking team there is, right?”

“Right.” Raimundo bit down on Cherosh’s lower lip. “And that’s why you are going to behave, too, fuckhead.”

They kept on quarrelling like this even when they arrived at the town square, as per usual drawing quite some attention at them. It was some sort of a daily ritual that they would argue like that for hours, without caring for the others seeing them like this. And why should they have cared too much? It wasn’t as if it was anything embarrassing to voice their opinion in public. Even if it sometimes got a little out of hand, admittedly.

“What do we need for our next mission anyways?” Cherosh was going through their bag. “Hrm, we’ll need to buy some food. We have used up pretty much everything in that cave.”

“Because we had to fall into this stupid trap room.” Raimundo grumbled lightly. “That wasn’t funny at all.”

“Mhm.” Cherosh absentmindedly dug around in their purse. “Phew… we’ll have to accept some more jobs with good payment. That will really tear a hole in our finances. And we haven’t got that much deposited either.”

“Don’t be nervous, Rosh. We’ll deal with this, and that’s it.”

“Good to know that you are this optimistic.” Cherosh snickered quietly. “Alright. Just give me some time, while I go buy some food. You’ll look into the jobs available. And maybe, we’ll go on a nice headhunt, too?”

“Yep.” Raimundo grinned lightly. “If we get to put someone behind bars, then that will give us a nice, big bonus.” Raimundo was rubbing his hands lightly at the mere thought. Just think about what we’ll be able to buy with that!”

“Exactly what I was thinking about all of this time. Now stop daydreaming, we have some work to do.”

Raimundo rolled his eyes, but he watched as Cherosh set out to purchase some food and other necessary tools for their missions ahead. There were some headhunts available, and he began asking himself if that really was their day. The wanted people all looked quite tough, and as a list of their deeds had been posted along with the call to bring the suspect in for further interrogation, he got a quite solid impression on what sort of guys was wanted at this very moment.

“Damn…” Raimundo picked one of the posted bills, shaking his head lightly. “I can’t believe it.”

The bill was showing a Flareon, one going by the name Cinder. He suspected it was some kind of pseudonym, as he couldn’t have imagined some ‘creative’ parents having named their child Cinder. Anyways, as he read through the bill, he had the feeling that he knew this guy. There were a few Flareons he knew, sure, but this special one was just standing out. And the crimes he was wanted for weren’t too little either.

“Hey, Rai.” Cherosh had finished his preparations, and had come over to him to take a look at the bill he had grabbed. “Is that our target?”

Raimundo cringed lightly. “I don’t know, Rosh. This one seems plenty fishy. I don’t like the sound of his crimes either. I mean, look at this.” He pointed at one of the crimes listed. “Shoplifting is one thing, but beating up Kecleons as if it was nothing…”

“Ouch.” Cherosh shook his head lightly, the blue ear piercings giving off a faint, high-pitched sound. “I don’t know. That sounds pretty fishy to me. Like someone is trying to brag, but hasn’t got anything to back it up with.”

“If something like that is needed to ‘just brag’, I don’t want to know what this Flareon will do as soon as it gets your ass.”

Cherosh sighed quietly, and Raimundo laughed lightly. “But hey, seriously now. Are we going to hunt for this one? Or is it too dangerous to go out there and hunt for his ass?”

“It’s a question if we’re ready for this.” Cherosh scratched the back of his head. “Sure, we aren’t too weak, but I’m worried still.”

“Yeah, I can understand. But I still would be for trying. I mean, we can only know if we try and kick this bastard’s ass.”

“That’s true.” Cherosh looked around on the board, if there were any more bills they could take on. “Oh hey, look.”

There was another bill, which actually had been posted on the board close to the Flareon bill. It showed a Gardevoir, once more one with not too little crimes. Stealing from others, and especially those who couldn’t defend themselves against the psychic powers of this aggressor. It made both Cherosh and Raimundo angry, but there also was a small sliver of satisfaction shimmering in Cherosh’s eyes. He could get this damned thief, if he focused his dark powers.

“So, we’ll be going after those two?”

“Yes. The bounty for them is not too bad… I actually like how big it is. But it also means that some have experienced trouble in the past. We have to be careful if we want to get them. And it also means that we have to be prepared for quite some trouble. After all, it’s unlikely that they will just give in without quite a fight.”

“Oh yes.” Raimundo shuddered lightly. “This will be one Hell of a battle, I guess.”

“But as you said, we can’t know if we don’t try our best.”

They were still quarrelling a little if they really were doing the right thing when they set out to get to the Misty Woods. It would take some time until they would get there, so they had settled for at least four days of travelling – two days to the Misty Woods, two days away from them. They couldn’t tell yet for how long they would travel around within the woods, as they were known to be like a living labyrinth. All of those mysterious dungeons were dangerous like that, but the Misty Woods were a challenge on their own.

They were used to journeying around the world like that. Raimundo and Cherosh were known for taking on the jobs in the even most distant regions, where no other rescuer team wanted to go. It had earned them quite the reputation, and it had made them stronger than most other teams. Even if they were only a duo, they had surpassed quite some in their efficiency at dealing with problems of all sorts.

While they were hiking through a small wood, Raimundo began to grow a little restless. What if they wouldn’t manage to defeat the two wanted men? It already was too late to reconsider, that much was for sure, but still…

“You look like you just saw three Ghastlys gang-raping a Kirlia. Everything alright, Raimundo?”

“Yeah, and your metaphor just now was horrible.” Raimundo grumbled lightly, and the Umbreon began grinning. “Hey, wipe that smug smirk off your face right now. It’s not funny that you brought that up.”

“I know, I know. Sorry.” Cherosh shrugged lightly, glancing up at the sky. “We’re closer to the Misty Woods than we calculated. We’re actually faster than the last time.”

“Littler wonder, we have grown stronger, too.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Cherosh sat down on a clearing, Raimundo following suit and stretching out in the grass. They needed a break, just a small break to calm down a little. The small woods marking a small respite before the Misty Woods were just perfect to wind down a little. They would find some more food here, and then they could head off to their mission without worries. At least without too many worries.

Raimundo glimpsed at Cherosh, wondering what the Umbreon was thinking about. At present, Cherosh was enjoying the sun, smiling up into it as if he had no care in this world. As if everything was perfectly fine. He blushed lightly when he thought about how they had cuddled up in the first night in the wilderness. They had passed a small village, as they had arrived there around midday. Since it would have been much too early to rest, they had gone on. They had spent the night in the woods of a small mountain, which had been a bit strange. But with a few blankets and cuddled up against one another, it had been just fine.

It was nice travelling with Cherosh, if he ignored the fact that this damned Umbreon was getting them into quite some trouble here and there. Sometimes, it was as if Cherosh was simply _begging_ for something dangerous to happen. Maybe, or so Raimundo thought to himself, Cherosh was one of those naturally attracting a lot of trouble and danger. Nothing which he would have wanted to happen to himself. He was perfectly happy with not having to deal with some of the issues the Umbreon had.

“Hey, Rai, we should leave the woods soon.” Cherosh yawned. “Or do you want to set up camp here? Then we’ll need a while longer until we’ll return.”

“I don’t know. Well, it’s not as if anything would run away from us if we don’t return at this and that time.”

“Yeah, but think about the guild. What if we don’t show up for weeks? They would be worried beyond words.”

Almost, Raimundo would have snorted. Well, not all of them would have missed them, he knew that much. But he had to agree with Cherosh. He didn’t want to take too long, since it would only draw some more trouble on them. There was the possibility of exploring the many places around them more thoroughly, and if it was urgent, they could find one of the small villages and send a letter with the Pelipper mail. So why worrying about taking too long, then?

“We can always send someone of the Pelipper mail. It’s not like it would be any trouble, Roshalyn.”

“Alright, I suppose… that I’m worrying a bit too much. Well, if we set up camp here, then we might as well look around for some more food, too.”

“Agreed.”

While they were collecting some more food (mainly berries and apples, but also seeds and some rare gummies), Raimundo thought about how he should ever break it to Cherosh. Cherosh wasn’t a stupid person, it just was… that often enough the Jolteon didn’t have the courage to say anything to the Umbreon. There weren’t many problems with talking to one another, it just was this feeling of being about to say something really stupid to Cherosh, and with that possibly ruining something.

Raimundo sighed, returning to Cherosh with his arm full of apples, seeds and berries. He had eaten most of the gummies he had found, just to fill his belly and to distract himself a little. Though, he should have known that gummies were a bad choice of trying to forget about something. They did, after all, sharpen the senses to an almost unbearable degree, if consumed in sufficient amounts.

They stuffed the bag as much as it was possible, then they unpacked the thick woolen blankets for the night. Sighing quietly, Cherosh stretched out on one, smiling to himself. “We have spent the day well. Like that, we don’t have to worry about buying more food. We found enough to sustain us for a couple more missions.”

“Mhm.” Raimundo had curled up on his blanket, facing Cherosh and giving the Umbreon a long, thoughtful look. He really liked Cherosh a lot, and it was hard to think about something else when staring at the Umbreon’s well-trained body…

“Something wrong, Rai?” Cherosh was giving him a confused look. “What’s the matter? You usually aren’t that silent.”

“I know.” Raimundo cleared his throat, looking the other way. “We should just sleep, right?”

“Hey, I know what you are thinking about.” Cherosh was smirking by now. “I think we could use a nice little time together?”

“W-What are you even talking about, stupid?”

Raimundo didn’t get an answer. Instead, Cherosh pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Grunting and struggling lightly, Raimundo finally fell limp, allowing the Umbreon to invade his mouth more thoroughly. They were sighing and grunting lightly, while Cherosh began to slowly nibble along the Jolteon’s lower lip. Why worrying so much, when they could just have a good time now?

“You know we have to be read tomorrow…” Raimundo hated himself for breaking the kiss for even a moment, but he just had to say something. “We… need to make sure that we are ready to face those two fuckheads.”

“I know, I know…” Cherosh snickered quietly, licking along Raimundo’s neck. “Are you really that worried about it? I don’t know. You usually are much more relaxed about headhunts.”

“Yeah, they never include fire types and psychic types. I just don’t know what to think about that yet.”

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m immune to psychic abilities, remember?” Cherosh was grinning now. “This Gardevoir guy won’t have any chance against me.”

“Yeah, but he will have one against me.” Raimundo sighed and brushed along Cherosh’s back. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Cherosh fell silent for a moment, and inwardly, Raimundo was praying he hadn’t said anything wrong now. But instead of scolding him for anything, Cherosh simply bowed down, kissing him deeply and with a passion Raimundo never had experienced. It made the Jolteon shudder, tiny blue sparks flickering all across his skin. Oh Gods, it felt just too good to be true… he wanted this kiss to last forever.

“Let me spoil you a little…”

Raimundo gasped when Cherosh pulled down his pants, at the same time slipping one hand under the Jolteon’s shirt to teasingly stroke against Raimundo’s chest. He almost wanted to stop Cherosh from doing it, but that would just have spoiled the mood completely. It would have meant no time for any sex before the headhunt, and that would have sucked. So, yes, they were both greedy. That seemed to be why they matched just perfectly fine.

A small groan slipped from Raimundo’s mouth as Cherosh finally stroke along his crotch, teasing his cock with those small, but so very effective movements. He wanted to have more of it, not caring for the fact that he seemed to be just way too greedy right now. Raimundo moved towards Cherosh, nudging up against the Umbreon. He wanted more than just those little touches. Cherosh should just have taken him right then and there, but that would have meant that he would have admitted that he was being a little bitch for the Umbreon.

But, why caring?

Raimundo had been so caught up in this inner argument that he barely had noticed how Cherosh had removed his pants. He was all the more surprised as suddenly, a hot and wet lick was laved against his shaft, making him jump and twitch all over. It was the most pleasant of all feelings, especially since Cherosh’s tongue was mildly rough. That merely served to up the pleasure Raimundo got out of the contact.

He threaded his hand into Cherosh’s hair after a moment, brushing through the pitch black locks. That was just perfect. He had needed to get relief for quite some time now, and Cherosh was taking excellent care of his body, which was aching for attention. The Jolteon sighed and growled while Cherosh was licking and kissing along his shaft, sometimes teasing the head with just a trace of teeth, while one hand was firmly rubbing on Raimundo’s balls.

“Rosh…” Raimundo was panting and sweating, squirming beneath the Umbreon. “Oh fuck, Rosh, harder…” He wanted to have more than just Cherosh’s lips and tongue teasing him a little. He wanted to feel the other taking more of him, even if he never would have admitted that he liked being spoiled with so much attention.

For what seemed to be an eternity, Cherosh worked on him with his lips only, rolling them against Raimundo’s length with fluid motions. At some point, the Jolteon was so tensed up he was whimpering for Cherosh to finally get to it. It was almost unbearable to be shuddering beneath the Umbreon, as Cherosh obviously had experience enough to make a blowjob something close to a sliver of paradise.

“Rai…” Cherosh had crawled over the Jolteon, looking just as heated up and ready as Raimundo. “I want to fuck you…”

“Then do it already, fucking Hell…!” It was already unbearable with the teasing having gone on for a while…

The moment Cherosh pushed into him, Raimundo gasped and cried out, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around the other. Goddammit, Cherosh was being a rude fuckhead… but he at the same time was the only one Raimundo would have trusted to accompany him to this point. They were well-known, they were out to hunt the bad guys, and they had quite the reputation. And on top of that, Cherosh was a fucking hot guy—if he wasn’t being a nuisance and a horrible jerk.

They clung to one another, grunting and biting. It wasn’t the most graceful scenario, but fuck that. They were hungry for each other, having hold back for a comparably long time already. Raimundo bit down on Cherosh’s neck a tad too hard, sending a small jolt of electricity through the Umbreon. It made Cherosh’s hair spike up a little, but it was not as important for Cherosh as getting Raimundo to cry out in pain and pleasure alike, it seemed.

Amidst the rough coupling, they were kissing and biting at each other’s lips, sometimes breaking the soft skin and creating small wounds. Cherosh’s lower back was covered in scratches already, and Raimundo’s neck looked like it had been the chewtoy of several Poochyenas. Smirking wickedly, Cherosh pulled back a little, just to roughly pound into Raimundo again.

At this rate, Raimundo couldn’t hold back for a long time. With a loud cry, he came all over Cherosh’s and his chest, staining their clothes a little as Cherosh hadn’t fully stripped them. Sighing and panting, he sank back into the blanket, Cherosh cuddling up close to him without bothering to clean them up.

“So, you think we are ready for tomorrow?” Raimundo had muttered against Cherosh’s neck. Cherosh had pulled a blanket over them, creating a warm and snuggly nest. “I just don’t know what I’m supposed to think of all of this…”

“Calm down, silly.” Cherosh was smiling lightly, looking dead tired. “Just sleep already, and we’ll see what tomorrow might bring.”

They fell asleep faster than anticipated—Raimundo would have thought that they might be talking for another hour or something like that. But no, they were slumbering peacefully after they had relieved themselves. And as the morning came, they indeed felt ready to tackle the challenge of defeating two dangerous criminals, just to earn their money with something of a challenge connected to it.

“What do you think, Rai? How fast will we take them down?” Cherosh was carrying their bag, snickering quietly. “I mean, come on, we can’t be that bad at hunting. We have been concerned earlier, but now is our chance to prove that we have it in us to take down those two.”

The Misty Woods spread before them, covered in a thick layer of mist. Only the tips of the tallest trees peeked out of the never ending mist. Somewhere in there, maybe on one of the clearings where the mist would be gone, the two criminals were lurking. Or, and that was a much more unpleasant possibility, they were lurking somewhere in the mist and simply were waiting for unsuspecting victims to come along. Though, why they would come to such a remote corner of the world was up to anyone’s guess.

“I don’t like the aura of this wood.” Cherosh shook his head lightly. “It’s creepy.”

“Come on, don’t start on this esoteric trip again, Rosh. We go in there, we kick some ass, we come back, and we bag the reward.”

“Alright. But don’t bitch about not having been warned that there’s something strange about this wood.”

“Rosh. We decided we would do this, and we are doing this now. Stop being a pussy.”

Arguing like that, they didn’t notice they had entered the Misty Woods already. The thick blanket had been deceiving—the mist wasn’t _that_ thick, it merely was challenging their sight a little bit. Distant objects became a little fuzzy around the edges, but that was all there was about it. There was nothing to worry about, for the moment, or so it seemed.

They didn’t fall quiet for a long time. Now and then, they were arguing for several minutes where to go next. It wasn’t easy for them to decide to what corner of the wood they would go first, and it definitely wasn’t easy to keep track of where they were going.

While they were quarrelling like that, they didn’t notice that they were being followed. Raimundo sometimes had the feeling that someone was close by, but he blamed it on growing paranoid from the woods around them. The mist was complicating their path, and at some point, they had to stop.

“Oh great…” Raimundo grumbled angrily. “Where do we go now?”

Cherosh shrugged lightly, taking a look at the trees around them. “Well, I can tell we are not running in a circle. But I still wonder where we have gone. We could climb up one of the trees, if we are lucky enough to find one tall enough.”

“If.” Raimundo groaned. “Perfect, really.”

“What? It’s not like you are the fucking all-knowing freak.”

“You’re not even making sense, Rosh. Seriously, just go fuck yourself.”

“You two are funnier than anything I’ve ever seen.”

They froze in their movements and slowly turned around, only to spot the Flareon leaning against one of the trees. With the fiery aura around him, Cinder seemed to dispel the mist around him. Cherosh gritted his teeth lightly, and Raimundo began sneering. He was clearly anticipating the fight, while Cherosh still was a little unsure how they would handle themselves as soon as the Gardevoir would get involved…

Cherosh adjusted the bag on his back, while Raimundo was fully focused on Cinder. Electricity began building up around him, the blue jolts soon enough giving off their signature crackling sound. Cinder apparently felt challenged, as he gave up his comfortable place and stood tall, his eyes narrowed and focused on Raimundo. That was about the time Cherosh felt completely useless—or he would have felt this way, if not the Gardevoir would have shown up.

“You’re coming just in time, Nys. Look what showed up just now. Rescuer scum.”

“And one of them happens to be a dark type, you idiot.” Nys was obviously unhappy about Cherosh’s presence. “Do you have any idea how fast I will go down if he decides to fuck me up?”

“Relax, Nys…” Cinder chuckled. “I got this.”

Raimundo could barely react as Cinder suddenly rammed Cherosh, surrounded by blazing hot fire. The Umbreon was shoved right into the next tree, collapsing from the blow and coughing weakly. Raimundo was shocked to see the burn wounds having appeared on Cherosh, just from this rough tackle. Nys was laughing by now, and then turned towards Raimundo.

“Now that’s interesting… I haven’t seen a corrupted Pokémon in years. Tell me, little one, aren’t you in pain from the constant struggle?”

“That’s none of your fucking business.” Raimundo was torn between shutting this damned Gardevoir up, kicking this fucking Flareon’s ass, and helping Rosh. Burn wounds were nothing funny, he knew that much. “Fuck this…!”

***

The pain was agonizing, spiking up whenever Cherosh even remotely twitched. He hadn’t been in such a condition in a little eternity, and it was making him shudder. He gripped the grass around him, trying to keep himself from slipping straight into unconsciousness. While he didn’t doubt that Raimundo would deliver a good ass-kicking for this, he was afraid that it would merely serve to worsen Raimundo’s condition. It was already hard enough for the Jolteon that he once had been with a trainer, but as Raimundo had retaliated after years of suffering, it had drawn a curse on him.

The shiny Jolteon had turned into a corrupted Pokémon at that point, his powers having gotten a little out of control. But the prize for it was too high, or so Cherosh thought of it. It was nice to have overflowing powers and the ability to kick everyone’s ass in an instant, but if it meant giving up a part of one’s life (and by that, nothing was excluded), it was simply too much. They still were looking for a solution there, but if something like that happened, it might put Raimundo into the situation where nothing would help any longer.

They had found out that, to an extent, Cherosh could suppress the effects of the curse, given that he was close to Raimundo and fully in control. But there was no way this would happen while he was half knocked out. Shuddering at the feeling of his body protesting against even the smallest movement, Cherosh felt anger sparking up inside of him. What was this fucking Cinder guy even thinking of himself…?!

Hissing under his breath, Cherosh gathered his focus and stretched a hand towards the sky. Immediately, the mist dissolved, and the sky above them darkened. Nys and Cinder, who had been busy with blocking Raimundo’s rapid and powerful attacks, noticed much too late what was going on.

The power of Cherosh’s _Moonlight_ move had gone past the effect of merely restoring lost health. Cherosh’s eyes were glowing in an eerie golden tone when he rose back to his feet, still struggling with his burn wounds, but not feeling them at this moment. The shiny Umbreon had learned to do more than just healing himself with this move, and along with it Raimundo, who had been slightly compromised by some small cuts. The _Moonlight_ move Cherosh executed changed the tides of the battle completely.

Raimundo was sneering, his eyes shimmering with something bordering to madness when he used a _Thunder_ on both Cinder and Nys, who were paralyzed immediately by the move. Cherosh howled up to the moon, the _Dark Pulse_ rippling from him finishing off Nys and making him faint, while Cinder barely was able to hold himself up any longer. The sudden change to nighttime for this battle had definitely thrown him off, and now, he was looking up at Raimundo pleadingly to not harm him further.

“It’s enough now, Rai. They won’t give us any trouble any longer.”

Cherosh dispelled the shadows, panting now that the pain was returning to him. It was a horrible sensation, nothing which could have been compared to anything else. Only being poisoned and paralyzed at the same time was worse than this. Raimundo at least was having a little clear moment, coming over to him and feeding him a berry helping to heal burn wounds with almost drastic speed.

“Thanks. That was a close one.” Cherosh sighed quietly and sat down, while the mist around them was becoming thicker again. “So, we can drag Nys and Cinder off and collect the bounty. Perfect.”

“Yes.” Raimundo still looked a little worried, though. “You still look pale.”

“No wonder.” Cherosh chuckled lightly. “But hey… stop worrying about me now. Let’s get going.”

On their way back, with their two grumbling captives being dragged along, Cherosh and Raimundo went back to their usual routine of quarrelling and hitting one another. It just never ended, and Cherosh not only once had the impression that Nys and Cinder were craving to get away from them. Snickering, he shoved the Flareon a little, until Cinder was almost squeaking in complaint. Well, that was satisfying, even if it was horribly mean.

“What will we do with the bounty, Rosh?”

“Well, we have to give a chunk of it to the guild, but the rest of it will still be a pretty penny. We might even be able to afford being lazy for some time.”

“Yeah right, as if we could endure being motionless for a week.” Raimundo snickered to himself. “I want to go right back to exploring and pulling others’ asses out of trouble right away. There’s no time for us to slow down and slack.”

“Alright.” Cherosh had to laugh about how Raimundo was in such high spirits. “Hey, let’s pause soon, okay?”

“Soon, yeah. There’s a village further ahead. In half an hour, we can be there and have a nice stew, along with a real bed and the time we need for one another.”

Cherosh snorted lowly, but he still was grinning. There was just no way he could have thought of Raimundo as a burden, or have denied him a wish. And true enough, they reached the small village inhabited mainly by plant typed Pokémon at dawn. Cherosh was yawning already, breathing in the air around them. Most likely, a Chikorita was practicing their _Aromatherapy_ move. It was soothing, and Cherosh could feel how the burn wounds were practically melting away. Well that was much better already.

They took a room at the inn for the night, and Raimundo was smiling lightly. “It’s really nice here.”

“Yeah.” Cherosh was surprised that Raimundo would be so lighthearted now. Maybe, it was the air around them, with its light flowery smells and the soothing effect of _Aromatherapy_ floating around. “Well, let’s go to sleep.”

“Hey, what about us?” Nys was squirming around a little, blushing when Cherosh bowed close to him. “I… I said nothing.”

“Oh yes, sure you did.” Cherosh licked along Nys’s cheek, feeling like teasing the Gardevoir a little. Raimundo already was making out with Cinder, apparently much to the Flareon’s confusion—and obvious delight, according to the impressive reaction. “Come on, relax a little. It’s not like we are all mean and no fun.”

Nys shuddered, squirming around uncomfortably. Neither he nor Cinder had gotten their strong ties removed, which made it all the easier to manhandle them than when letting them off the hook. Cherosh was delighted by the squeak when he gave Nys’s backside a firm squeeze, then pulled the other Pokémon face down on the bed and massaged along the firm body.

“For a psychic type, you surely are a fit one.” Cherosh snickered quietly. “Are you that keen on keeping your body fit? I always thought that psychic Pokémon were a bit wary about exercise. Too much exercise, to be precise.”

“N-No, it’s not like that…” Nys gritted his teeth, the blush showing from beneath some of the green bangs hanging into his face being all too adorable. “Oh fuck… let me go, I don’t want to…”

“For not wanting to, your body is quite happy about the attention.” Cherosh grabbed Nys between the thighs, making the Gardevoir squeak in protest once more. “Either you enjoy it, or you’ll have to suffer through it. It’s your choice.”

“Are you a fucking criminal?!” Now that was rude. Cherosh laughed about it, though. Nys was one to talk. “Hey, that’s n-not funny!”

“Let’s put it like that, my dear little captive. We have no use for strong-headed, unwilling ones. We just take, okay? We do have our unorthodox methods, but that’s it. We are not hurting people because it’s fun. We hurt them because we want to have their bodies for ourselves.”

“You sound sick…” Nys’s chest was heaving by now, his body radiating heat. Cherosh’s hand had started to massage between his thighs, making the Gardevoir melt visibly beneath this treatment. Like that, he would be unable to use his telekinetic powers, as he was just unable to focus. “H-Hah… harder…”

Cherosh bit down on Nys’s nape, ignoring the heated grunts coming from the other bed. Well, Raimundo already was at it, so there was no reason why he should hold back for much longer either. Though, it was a bit unfair that he as a dark type was subjecting Nys to this. There was no way the other would have been able to fight back. But as it seemed, the Gardevoir didn’t want to fight back any longer.

He pulled the white garments out of the way, grinding against Nys’s bared backside. The Gardevoir still squirmed a little, but was easily distracted by Cherosh’s rubbing hand. Now and then, the Umbreon gave a soft squeeze, eliciting small gasps and moans from the Gardevoir. It was just becoming better and better, and there was no damned way he would have stopped just now.

Nys squeaked when Cherosh began to work more roughly on him, eventually crying out when the Umbreon pushed his rather impressive erection into the squirming Gardevoir’s backside. Cherosh grunted and moaned into Nys’s ear, which made the Gardevoir squirm all the more. It was adorable how badass he had tried to behave before, but now, under the Umbreon’s rough, thorough care, he was breaking down like he had absolutely no defenses left.

From the other bed, loud growls and moans were heard. Raimundo had allowed Cinder to take control, as far as the Flareon could take control with his hands still tied to his back. They were biting at one another, Raimundo adding the one or other scratch or small electric jolt to it. Cherosh grinned, pulling Nys’s head up by the hair and making him look at the other two Pokémon. “Look at them… isn’t that hot?”

“It is…” Nys was sounding breathless and a bit whiney. “Please, please…”

“What is it, huh?” Cherosh bit down on Nys’s shoulder, though kept one eye on the hot display Raimundo and Cinder offered. “What do you want, my dear little one.”

Nys probably never had found himself in such a situation (though Cherosh suspected that he and Cinder might have tried out the one or other thing…), but he still was reacting to Cherosh’s full satisfaction. He began begging at the top of his lungs, screaming for Cherosh to take him and not hold back any longer. At some point, maybe, the landlord would burst into the room and find them like that. The imagination was making Cherosh feel all hot and bothered, and he couldn’t help but becoming a lot more beasty with Nys.

The Gardevoir whimpered weakly when Cherosh finally released into him, curling up beneath the Umbreon. Cherosh chuckled lightly, patting Nys’s backside lightly. Raimundo and Cinder had come to an end much sooner, snoring peacefully in a messy nest of blankets and pillows, still cuddled up to one another. It had something oddly cute about it, but also made Cherosh a bit wary. Usually, Raimundo would snuggle up to him… but he had to care for someone different at the moment anyway.

Nys grunted when Cherosh pulled out of him. Cherosh snickered as he watched his semen slowly dribbling down Nys’s pale thighs, making the Gardevoir tense up lightly. “That’s a good boy. Now you have earned yourself a good night’s rest.”

“You’re…” Nys still was panting, looking up at Cherosh with a feverish look. “You’re to blame for his condition.”

Cherosh blinked, growing pale at Nys’s words. “What? What do you mean? Am I tied to Raimundo’s curse?”

“In many ways, yes…” Nys’s eyes were glazed over—the Gardevoir seemed to have a vision. “You have to watch out, not everyone is what they pretend to be…”

Cherosh couldn’t fall asleep for a long time, even as Nys was cuddling against him in his sleep. He was tied to Raimundo’s condition? He couldn’t quite believe it, but it would have made sense. And that was exactly what was bothering the Umbreon the most from then on. What on Earth had happened exactly when Raimundo had been cursed? There was only a faint guess for the moment, and after a while of work, Cherosh forgot about the eerie, warning words. After all, he had a friend to care for. An energetic, at times annoying and in any case loyal friend… Raimundo would need him in future still, so there was no reason why he should have allowed his thoughts to stray off.

They still were looking for a way, after all. And giving up wouldn’t happen.


End file.
